


At Your Own Pace

by Hedge_Cock



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Come Swallowing, Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Shadow is nervous ;;, Sonic is v confident, at least. first time together, but they both have fun :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_Cock/pseuds/Hedge_Cock
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are excited for their first time, but Shadow is a bit nervous.Sonic suggests an alternative.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	At Your Own Pace

Shadow squirmed on the bed, fidgeting with his hands. Sonic tossed his gloves onto the floor, then paused.

“What’s wrong?” He sat on the bed, but didn’t invade Shadow’s space.

“Nothing.” Shadow suppressed his nervous movements, pressing his hands into the mattress.

“You sure we’re ready for this?” Sonic asked cautiously. “We don’t have to go all the way, if you don’t want to.”

Shadow turned his face away, blushing. “...I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Sonic reached for his lover’s still-clothed hand. “Hey. You won’t disappoint me. It’s cool. This is supposed to be fun, not stressful. I’m not doing anything you’re not okay with.”

The other sighed and remained quiet. Sonic patiently waited for him to gather his words.

“I don’t know about this anymore. I’m excited; I want to do this with you, but… It feels too intense. I… I get nervous just thinking about you touching me… like that. I don’t know if I’m ready for it.”

Sonic thought back to the other intimate moments he’d shared with Shadow and realized they hadn’t ever really touched each other, at least sexually. They’d cuddled before, but the farthest they’d gone as far as sex was a few risque late night phone calls. They’d kissed - rather passionately, too - but they’d both sort of nonverbally agreed that going below the belt was a bit too far for comfort at that stage in their relationship. But tonight, Shadow was the one who had floated the idea of sex into the typical flirting. Was he having second thoughts? That was fine, he was allowed to change his mind. Sonic was ready to dive right into the deep end, but he cared more about Shadow’s comfort than his own sexual desires.

“We could do something that doesn’t involve touching each other,” he suggested, hoping that an alternative might bring Shadow back into the safe shallows, so to speak.

“Like what?” The dark hedgehog looked back at his boyfriend curiously.

“We could-” He chuckled nervously, “Well, we could masturbate together. If that sounds less scary.”

Shadow’s dark muzzle deepened in color again, and he brought his knees up to his chin, almost curling in on himself.

“We don’t have to. We can stop right here.” He rushed to remind him.

“No, I-” His voice cracked adorably. “I’d like that, but…” He trailed off.

“...’But’?” Sonic prompted.

“I’m nervous, and I don’t know why.” He hid his face between his knees. “You’re one of the only people I’m really comfortable around, but I’m still freaking out. You’re so confident about it, like it means nothing to you.”

“Shadow, this means  _ everything _ to me! I promise you, I’m freaking out, too! This is a big step. If we’re not ready for it, that’s okay!”

“I’m the one who’s holding us back.”

“This is a team sport, babe. If one of us isn’t ready to play ball, we’re stopping the clock.”

Shadow grinned slightly and rolled his eyes. “That was terrible.”

Sonic barely paused before continuing, “I love you. And sure, I wanna have some sexy fun with you, but not if it’s gonna hurt you, y’know?”

He stopped to let Shadow absorb the words. After a few moments, Shadow relaxed, letting his legs dangle off the bed again.

“I’m not ready to go all the way, but I want to do something with you tonight.”

“Hell yeah. What do you have in mind?”

Shadow flushed again, but didn’t break eye contact this time. “I  _ do _ like the idea of masturbating together,” he said hurriedly. As if he’d choke on the words if he hadn’t forced them out all at once.

Sonic scooted back and brought his legs up onto the mattress, turning his body so he faced Shadow head on.

“If you want to stop - for any reason - say something, okay?”

“Same goes for you.” Shadow started moving to sit next to Sonic, but the blue hedgehog reached out and stopped him.

“I’d like to see you, if that’s okay.”

He froze for a moment, before nodding and leaning back against the headboard. They hadn’t even started yet, and Shadow was already beautiful. He was tense with anticipation, breaths coming in a controlled ebb and flow.

Sonic brushed a paw down his belly and towards his crotch, looking down at his own slit. He heard his partner hold onto a breath for a moment, before releasing it. He rubbed at himself absentmindedly, bringing his gaze back to Shadow.

Shadow seemed to snap back to the moment, having been caught up in the sight of his boyfriend. He followed suit, spreading his legs just enough to work his hand between them. The controlled pace of his breathing picked up a bit.

God, he was such a tease. Even if he didn’t really mean to be.

Sonic spread his own legs a little wider, partly to give Shadow a show, and partly to hint that he wanted the other to let him see, too. He worked at his slit with a bit more intention.

Shadow picked up on the hint, and slowly opened his legs a bit more. His gaze was fixed between Sonic’s legs as his partner’s fingers caused a soft, wet sound in the room.

“Hah…” Sonic huffed. He planted his free hand on the bed behind him, leaning back slightly. He worked a finger into his own wetness, feeling his fingertip brush against the end of his dick. He rubbed at it again, coaxing it out of his sheath slowly.

When he glanced back up at his lover, he was surprised to see that Shadow already had his own dick out. Shadow wasn’t touching himself, he simply stared, mouth slightly agape, eyes half-lidded.

Sonic grinned and moved his hand away as his cock slowly slipped out into the open, giving Shadow full view. His lover’s eyes widened, and his jaw clenched shut.

“Like what you see?” He teased, cocking his head to the side.

“What do  _ you  _ think?” Shadow raised an eyebrow and gestured at his own dick, standing at attention.

Sonic couldn’t help it - he fell back onto the bed and laughed loudly. Shadow shook his head and smiled, chuckling quietly.

When Sonic gathered his senses again, he sat back up. “I love you.” He beamed.

“I love you, too. Idiot.”

Sonic took the lead again, propping himself up on his elbow and loosely wrapping his other hand around his dick. He hummed as he slowly moved his hand, directing his attention to Shadow.

He suddenly felt a bit awkward, like a spotlight was on him. He silenced his nerves and mirrored Sonic's movements, shuddering a bit at the contact. His anxiety quickly dissolved once he settled into a nice rhythm. He sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He picked up the pace, losing himself in the pleasant motions.

"Ah, Shadow…" the sound from his partner sent a wave through him and drew a lovely moan from his lips.

This was different from when he'd done it alone. This was  _ very _ nice.

Sonic was getting antsy- his movements were more hurried, his breaths quickly becoming short.

"Chaos, you're so  _ pretty. _ " He adored watching Shadow tense up at the praise, his hands stalling for just a moment before speeding up.

Fuck, he wanted to be over him. He wanted to touch him and soothe him- shower his lover with praise and pleasure like he deserved. He wanted to kiss and bite at his neck; to send shivers through the dark hedgehog. To hear his breathy moans right in his ear.

He broke his rhythm with a gasp- ah, he'd gone too fast too early again. He could never quite keep that pace for long enough.

He leaned back, watching Shadow touch himself as he caught his breath.

When Shadow noticed that Sonic had stopped, he froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', just takin' a breather." Sonic's voice was the slightest touch lower than usual. He added, "Don't stop, baby."

Shadow twitched at the pet name. And that tone… He didn't hesitate before resuming his motion at a slower pace.

"Tell me what you fantasize about."

"H-huh?" Shadow went red and froze up again.

"What do you think about when you do this alone? I wanna know what you like. What gets you going. What you only dream about doing."

When Shadow remained silent, Sonic's expression melted from lust to reassurance.

"I can tell you mine, first, if you want."

Shadow nodded.

Sonic grinned, and his voice lowered even more as he purred, "I want you to watch me suck myself off."

Shadow's jaw dropped as he flushed completely red. He started moving his hand again, albeit still at a measured pace.

Sonic toyed with himself a bit as he decided to elaborate. "I want you to fuck yourself while I do it. Want you to imagine I'm sucking  _ you  _ off, instead."

"Y-you can  _ do  _ that? You can reach your own-?" Shadow panted, picking up the pace again.

"Oh, easy. I'm flexible."

"Show me."

Sonic was more than happy to. He turned his back to Shadow, then rolled his weight onto his upper back, putting his legs up in the air. Then, he curled up partially, bringing his knees down to the bed. He held on to his thighs, elbows spread wide on the bed to hold himself up. After he stabilized, he licked at his tip, enjoying the slight strain in his body as he stretched himself into the unusual position. Finally, he laid his head back, sending a smug look to Shadow.

"Ta-da!"

"Holy fuck." It was harder to read Shadow's facial expression upside down, but Sonic could tell he was fascinated and pleased from his tone. "Keep going."

Sonic gladly obeyed the command, ducking his head back to his excited cock. He lapped at it a few times, teasing himself, and by extension, Shadow.

He strained his neck, taking the head between his lips. He shivered, rolling his tongue around it. Slowly, he relaxed his hips, letting gravity pull more of himself into his mouth. He heard Shadow's hand speed up as he grunted.

Knowing he was doing well, he groaned. The vibration traveled through him, and he felt himself twitch in his mouth. He moaned more when he tasted precum.

Sonic let his head fall back until only the tip remained in his warm, wet mouth, then pushed back up again, setting a rhythm. Once he really got into it, the tip threatened to push into his throat.

He couldn't see Shadow, but he could certainly  _ hear  _ him. The smack of his hand became wet, and his moans grew louder as he stopped holding them back. Occasionally, he'd hiss a delicious curse that Sonic took as praise.

With his growing need, he changed up his technique. He kept his head still and straightened his back just a bit, pulling his hips up. Then, he relaxed again, pushing back down. He repeated the motion, slowly getting the hang of it until he was able to move smoothly, fucking his own face in earnest.

He whined. He was getting close.

Shadow must have noticed.

"Swallow it all," he half said, half moaned.

Cute- Shadow thought he might finish any other way.

He lost control of his last few thrusts, awkwardly trying to push his hips down to meet his mouth instead of letting gravity take care of it, but he was too close to truly notice. It was enough to push him over the edge, and he came with a muffled grunt.

He was plenty experienced with swallowing his own loads, so he had no difficulty obeying Shadow's order. He drank down his cum until he was finished.

The first few times he'd tried this, he didn't really like the taste of it, but by now he associated it with orgasm. It was intensely satisfying.

He uncurled, letting his body rest as he gasped for air. He looked up at Shadow with a dopey, tired smile and half lidded eyes, wiping a small smear from his lips.

That did it for Shadow. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hand stuttered, body shaking as his own orgasm took him. He spilled onto the bed and Sonic's face. Sonic was impressed by the sheer amount.

"Damn, babe… You were pent up, huh?"

Shadow huffed, wiping his hand on the sheets. "Hush." 

After wiping his own face mostly clean, Sonic turned onto his belly, holding his chin and looking up at his partner.

"Did you have fun?"

Shadow looked away, smoothing his quills down and smiling. "Yes. This was good."

Relief washed over Sonic. He sat up and scooted into place next to Shadow, melting his body around his partner's to cuddle.

"Next time…" Shadow started, "...Next time, I think I'll be ready to go all the way."

"Sweet. It's cool if you still aren't, we could just do this again."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that…"

Sonic laughed.

Shadow turned and pulled Sonic close. Sonic buried his face in Shadow's fur and breathed in, cherishing the scent of his lover. His eyes fluttered closed a few times, and sleep threatened to take over.

Suddenly, he remembered something. He jerked away from Shadow, who jumped at the movement.

"You didn't tell me  _ your  _ fantasy!"

The hybrid blushed again. "It's not important-"

"We got to do mine! We need to do yours next time!"

"That won't be necessary-" Shadow covered his mouth with his hand, clearly trying to hide his flushed face.

"Shadow, it's not fair! We gotta do yours, too. I want to!"

"-We already  _ did." _

Sonic blinked and smiled at Shadow. "What?"

His partner became very quiet. "...Masturbating with you. That was my fantasy."

_ "...Oh!"  _ Sonic laughed. "Well, that works, too!" His laughter melted into gentle giggling as he pressed back into Shadow's fur. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's embarrassing… How badly I wanted it. I wanted you to _want_ to touch me, even though you couldn't."

Sonic thought back to earlier. "It worked. I wanted you  _ so  _ badly. Didn't say anything, 'cuz I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Shadow smacked his own forehead gently. "Ah. I've made a fool of myself. I should have just told you I wanted that in the first place…"

"Aw, relax! We still had fun, right? Next time I'll tell you."

"...Tell me what, exactly?" He prompted.

Sonic grinned and ran his hand up Shadow's side as he spoke. "I'll tell you how bad I want to touch you. How much I wanna hear you moan right in my ear. How much I wanna hold you while you cum for me-"

Shadow grabbed him right back, very confident all of a sudden. "-And you won't be allowed to. You'll have to sit and watch me please myself while you desperately fantasize about touching me."

Sonic shuddered, grinning. "Ooh, you've thought this through, haven't you?" He purred. "Sounds like a blast, babe."

Shadow smiled. "Next time."

"Can't wait."


End file.
